memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ruddy Orion
Ruddy Orions were a subrace of the Orion race, known for their yellow to ruddy skin color. Biology Ruddy Orions were named for their skin tones, ranging from a ruddy (or reddish) golden orange to yellow to Human Caucasian. Ruddy Orions were stronger than a human, though not as strong as a Green Orion, but were less charismatic than either. They tended to be slender, some quite delicate and very rarely fat. By Human standards, their features were often considered pleasing, even beautiful. Ruddy Orion skin was sensitive to strong sunlight, such as that from Rigel, which could deepen their color or cause a purple burn. Their eye colors varied from a deep sea-blue to violet and an occasional black. Their hair was fine and thin, particularly among men, and could range through all shades of grey, from pure white to a deep, metallic blue-black. (However, they usually shaved their hair.) They lacked the distinctive odor and pheromones of the Green Orions. Culture Ruddy Orions considered body hair disgusting, and preferred short hair or even a shaved scalp. However, many women (and some men) wore wigs, which became more ornate and jewel-encrusted according to wealth and class. Popular shades were deep black or pure white, but wig fashions were constantly changing and new colors often appeared. Though they were most common on the Orion homeworld, Rigel VIII, , Ruddy Orions made up roughly three-fifths, or 60%, of the Orion population, and they were the dominant part, comprising the nobility and powerful families, business executives, ship's captains, owners of plantations and factories, and government leaders - in short, the ones in charge. They employed and enslaved Green Orions as workers, soldiers and slaves. However, the proportions and social divisions were not absolute. An agricultural colony would have more Greens, a small or new start-up colony would be more Ruddy. Elite ships might have all-Ruddy crews, while skilled Greens could progress to positions of power, enough to give orders to Ruddies. Ruddies regarded this social climbing with disdain, but held in contempt those of themselves who fell to the Green social level or spent too much time with them. The concept of cluros, a code of self-control and cool behaviour, was quite important to the Ruddies, though they did not expect Green Orions to possess it. In general, Ruddy Orions did not engage in combat, preferring to send their minions to do it for them instead. However, this did not mean they were cowardly. They had a tradition of dueling to settle disputes, at least with their social equals. History :See main article: Orion history#FASA History Other Versions Orions were the native inhabitants of Rigel VIII, with a population of around 5.4 billion in 2365. The males had yellow skin, and the females had green skin. They had an aggressive warrior culture, while the women were known for their sensuality and dancing. After being given the technology for interstellar travel by Human explorers, they built an empire on slavery and piracy until the Federation abolished slavery. They became Federation members by 2365, and their ambassador to it was Kin Passa ( ). :See main article: Orion history#Federation Members Background * Ruddy Orions have not been seen in any source outside the FASA roleplaying game, so articles on this wiki treat most aspects of Orion culture as applying to the race as a whole. Information specific to Ruddies is presented here. * The presents a different version of yellow Orions, above. These are included in this article for clarity. This version is contradicted both by canon and other licensed sources however. References and Notes Category:Orions Category:Ruddy Orions Category:Orion culture Category:Humanoid species Category:Races and cultures Category:Beta Quadrant races and cultures